


Rowdy Pubs and Rainy Nights

by mischiefdrarrymanaged



Category: Breakfast on Pluto (2005), Legend (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Both twins go soft on Kitten, Cock Slut, Coming Untouched, Double Anal Penetration, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Ron can't stand Leslie, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefdrarrymanaged/pseuds/mischiefdrarrymanaged
Summary: When an young innocent young lady falls victim to a vicious storm and finds shelter in the local pub of the two most dangerous gangsters in all of London is hospitality shown or is payment demanded straight away?
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Patrick "Kitten" Braden, Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Ronald "Ronnie" Kray, Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Patrick "Kitten" Braden, Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Patrick "Kitten" Braden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Rowdy Pubs and Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just wanted to give everyone a warning note. I have not written a story like this for 5 years so if this sucks I am so terribly sorry I don't know if I'll ever do this again but please enjoy pure filth with a side of fluff.

It was a miserable day in the gloomy East End skirts of London with gray rumbling clouds reigning over the city, heavy with the weight of rain threatening to wash the dirty streets clean.

Ronnie Kray looked out the window into the dreary scenery to block out the voice of Leslie Payne. Ronnie could not stand the man. He believed that Reggie allowed Leslie to think that he cared for what came out of Leslie's mouth when in fact Ron couldn't wait for him to shut up every time he did open his mouth.. Ronnie could not wait for the day that he and Reggie ruled London together, just the two of them like the good old days when they were kids. As thunder roared through the afternoon skies Reggie’s voice awoke Ronnie from his thoughts.

“Oi Ron get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to what Leslie has to say, this is important stuff yeah.” Reggie announced over to Ron who was sat on the other side of their local pub. 

Ron adverted his eyes from the window to where Leslie was leaning on the counter talking to Reggie. He gives Leslie a pointed look and a disgruntled groan. Leslie gives Ron a tiny polite smile and returns to what he was saying now engaging with Ron as well. 

“All I’m saying is that meeting with the Mafia will have many benefits for this organization it would allow-" Leslie was cut off by Ronnie’s shouting.

“What the fuck did you just say? Organization? Reggie did this cunt just call what we do an organization?”

“Here we fucking go” Reggie sighed while rubbing his temples.

Big Pat was just about to intervene when the all of the yelling and shouting was cut off by the sound of the bell above the pub door being rung notifying that someone had entered the pub. Everyone adverted their eyes from Ronnie and Leslie to see who had walked in. What the all the men in the pub were not expecting was a young lady with bouncy brown curls which fell just above her piercing blue eyes that you could see from a mile away framed by a light dusting of freckles that covered her entire face even a few landing on her perfectly plumped baby pink lips. 

“You ‘right darling?” Reggie asked the innocent woman who just walked into the pub.

The lost woman lifted her head from where she was trying to close her umbrella up and looked around the room seeing that all eyes were on her she blushed under the gazes and looked at the man that asked her the question. “ Oh I’m so terribly sorry to just barge in like this I normally would never do such a thing but I was walking the streets and it started to pour down with rain and I wanted to get out of it. This pub was the closest thing to me. I am terribly sorry I can find somewhere else to go.” The young woman rushed out in her angelic voice. 

All the men in the pub looked outside the window to see the fat rain drops that descended out of the sky and covered the city. None of them had noticed the rain due to their concentration being zeroed in on the verbal boxing match between Ronnie and Leslie. 

“Now don’t be silly a tiny little thing like you shouldn’t be out in a storm like that. You’ll get sick within five seconds.” Ron stood up and lead the shivering woman towards the counter and sat her down on a stool. 

“Here you go sweetheart hopefully that should warm you up” Reggie handed over a cup of tea to the woman opposite to him. 

“Reggie you can’t forget about that meeting tonight.” Leslie told Reggie in a quiet whisper. 

“Oh, my I hope I’m not keeping you from anything important. I can leave, I am so terribly sorry about the intrusion.” The woman rushed out and started to stand up again. 

“Oh sit down you silly little thing you’re not holding us from anything at all” Reggie motioned for the woman to sit down and pushed the cup of tea toward the woman encouraging her to drink it. 

“Exactly these men were just on their way out now you see. Weren’t you all?” Ron glared at all the men and nudged his head towards the door silently telling the men to fuck off.   
All the men started to grab their belongings and mumbled out their reasoning for their departure. As all the men eventually left the twins adverted their attention to the tiny woman sipping the tea when the brothers decided to find out a bit more about the woman who stumbled into their pub. 

“Well first things first my name is Ronald, and this is my twin brother Reginald, Reggie and Ron for short. So, what’s your name darling?” Ronnie asked as he took a seat next to her.

“Lovely to meet you both and my name, my name is Kitten.” The mystery woman announced her name and shyly glanced over the two men watching her with curious and hungry eyes. 

“What a lovely name for a lovely girl. You’re not from ‘round ‘er are you kitten?” Reggie asked Kitten.

“Oh no I’m originally from Ireland.” Kitten replied, a blush coating the apples of her cheeks.

“Ireland!” Ron bellowed “Well what is an innocent thing like you doing in the East Ends of London hmm?” 

“I’m trying to find my mommy but I’m not doing very well I guess she just doesn’t want to be found.” Kitten frowned at the counter as she runs her finger along the grain of wood of the counter. 

Reggie and Ron exchanged a smirk and turned their attention back to Kitten. “We’ll help you look for your mum.” 

Kitten jolted in her seat and let out an excited squeal and looked at the boys with a hopeful look “Really? You’ll help, oh that’s so sweet of you. Thank you so much. Oh wow!” 

“It’s no problem sweetheart, we’re good at finding people aren’t we Reg” Ron nudged Reg as he nodded his head at Kitten. 

“Yeah, yeah we are.” Reg agreed with Ron as his eyes stayed glued to Kitten.

Kitten could not hide her excitement as gave both twins a hug and a kiss each. Both froze in shock as the boy showed his appreciation for the extra help to find his mother. When the men finally unfroze, they quickly pulled themselves together. 

“So where are you staying Kitten?” Ron asked as he wrapped his arm around Kitten pulling her towards him. 

Kitten allowed herself to be pulled into Ron’s embrace as she looked at Reggie as she spoke. “Oh, I’m not staying anywhere at the moment.” 

“What! You’re not staying anywhere, well that is criminal. You’ll stay here with us while we look for your mum alright.” Reggie told Kitten.

Kitten eyes widened. “But you’re already helping me I be anymore of a burden to the both of you.” 

“A burden. You’re no such thing and we’d be more than happy to help you out, wouldn’t we Ron.” 

Ron gave Kitten a small squeeze on her him which caused Kitten’s heart to jump in her chest. “Absolutely we would love to help you in any way that we can.” 

Kitten lifted her gazed from her lap and released her bottom lip form her teeth as she spoke to the twins again. “You’re both being so nice to be is there anyway I could possibly repay you?” Her words spilled out of her mouth like warm butter as she lifted her hands out of her lap to fiddle with Reggie’s while scooting further into Ron’s embrace. 

“Oh, sweetheart you don’t have to repay us, it’ll be us doing our civil duty.” Ron declared as Reggie nodded in agreement. 

Kitten shook her head and looked at the boys with wide eyes and licked her lips before she spoke. “No please let me pay you back or there’s no way I could possibly sleep at night.” 

The twins exchanged a look that let them know they were both thinking the same things. “Well what did you have in mind doll?” Reggie asked.

Kitten fidgeted in her seat and continued to play with Reggie’s hands. After a few seconds of silence, she turned to Ron and leaned forward so there was a slight gap between their lips. “I can do whatever you would like me to do. I’m good at most things you name it and I can do it for you.”

“Well is that right? Did you hear that Reg we’ve got a talented one on our hands.” Ron placed his hands-on Kitten’s thigh and started to slowly massage them as he moved them further up her thighs. Reggie watched with a close eye as he let go of Kitten’s hands and lent against the back counter which held all the alcohol as he observed his twin and the woman who has completely shaken up his life in the last 20 minutes 

“Yeah mate I can see that.”

Kittens eyes started to flutter while small puffs of air and whimpers escaped her mouth, entering straight into Ron’s. When Ron’s hands finally made it to the top of the inside of Kitten’s thighs, the delicate women jolted forward causing the hers and the gangster’s lips to meet. That was all it took for the man to let go of the reigns and to fully open himself up to the young woman in front of him. Kitten brought her arms up to wrap them around Ron’s neck while Ron lifted her into his lap causing Kitten to let out a little squeal and giggle as she wraps herself around Ron. Bring her hand to his face to wipe some of the lipstick that had transferred from Kittens lips to Ron’s off from around his mouth.

“Well aren’t you two just a fucking image aren’t cha?” Reggie announced from where he was stood observing the two. Kitten looked over at Reg and once noticing that he was stood by himself let out a soft whine and reach out an arm towards him to draw him closer. 

“Please Reg, please join us. I want you here with us as well.” Kitten let out in a hushed tone as Ron had started to kiss up her neck found the sweet spot just above where his collarbone is and is starting to nibble on. 

Reg started to walk over to the show playing out in front of his eyes and took his place with his chest pressed up against Kittens back. He runs his right hand through her chestnut curls and grabs a handful of them pulling her head back to rest on his shoulder and he brought his mouth to her ear. “You can have just one can you. Have to be a little greedy slut and demand the both of us hey?” Reg growled into the moaning woman’s ear. 

Kitten nodded her head rapidly as she started to grind her hips in Ron’s lap. Moving her eyes to meet Reggie’s gaze. “Yes, Sir I am a greedy little slut. I need the both of you right now please.” Kitten whined out as the grip in Reggie’s hand tightened. 

Reg let out a dark chuckle causing goosebumps to arise all over Kittens milky skin. “Did you ‘ear that Ron. The woman who walked into our bar not even half an hour ago who we both believed to be so innocent and gentle is begging for the both us this very second.” Reggie announced to his twin. 

Ron moved his hands to squeeze his ass over Kitten’s brightly colored trousers while he nibbled along Kitten’s collarbone. “Well we shouldn’t keep the poor thing waiting shouldn’t we. She’s too sweet to deny her.” 

Kitten moaned out in appreciation. “Oh, Ron thank you, oh please do something oh please I do beg.” She continued to wriggle around in Ron’s lap while now nibbling and sucking on Reggie’s bottom lip. 

“Alright then Ron take her over to the booth and put her on the table. We’ll have more room and it’ll be more comfortable.” Reg told Ron as he pulled away from the rowdy woman who let out a loud whine when she felt the warmth of Reg leave her back. 

“Hush now little Kitten we’re just going to somewhere more comfortable.” Ron whispered while carrying Kitten over to the table in front of the booth. Reg laid a blanket over the table before Ron put Kitten down on top of the blanket. Both brothers stood on either end of Kitten who started to get more desperate as the seconds ticked by. 

“Let’s get these clothes off you now sweetheart, don’t need them in the way for the main show. Ron take off her trousers.” Reg spoke as he started to unbutton her blouse while Ron unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers. 

When each respected garment was removed both men were shocked to see what was left on the whimpering woman’s body. “Holy fuck!” Reg exclaimed. 

“Jesus Christ.’ Ron muttered under his breath. 

Baby pink lace covered Kittens both from top to bottom. A bralette which lace that covered his sensitive nipples. While further down a garter belt framed the lace underwear holding his small cock in perfectly with matching stockings running down his smooth and delicate legs. Kitten brought a foot up to Ron’s lap and started to rub his cock through his dress pants. At the same time bringing his hands up to Reggie’s trousers and starting to unbuckle and open his trousers. “Please tell me I’m not going to be doing all of the work boys.” Kitten purred out. 

Both men exchanged a lot and rushed to open their trousers and fished out their hardening cocks. “Now that wasn’t so hard was it boys.” She giggled out. Kitten looked up at Ron while spreading her legs. “You’ll open me up for you right Sir?”

Ron let out a low groan and started to unlock the stockings from the garter belt to take off her underwear and spread Kitten’s legs further. “Of course, doll whatever you want.” Ron shoved three of his fingers into her mouth allowing them to get wet. Once he deemed them wet enough he pulled them out and leaned down and spat on Kitten’s tight pink hole. He used his pointer finger to spread his saliva around her hole and slowly started to insert it into her hole. When Ron looked up to see if Kitten was okay Kitten was already nodding at him and encouraging him to put in another finger which Ron was happy to oblige to.

With Ron keeping a steady pace of stretching out Kitten, Kitten eventually laid back on the blanket covered table and brought a leg up to her chest to allow Ron to get in deeper. After a while Kitten reached out to grab hold of Reggie’s cock but was stopped with a strong hold on her wrist. When she looked up at Reggie’s face with confusion she was met with a stern face. “Now where are those manners that you had the counter earlier on, huh? Go on ask me nicely and I might just say yes but only if you do a good job of using your manners.” 

Kitten fluttered her eyelashes at Reg while tracing her lips with her tongue as she maintained eye contact with Reg as she spoke in a hushed voice. “Please Mr Kray can I please cock in my slutty mouth. Oh, Mr Kray I promise I’ll make it good for you, I swear.” 

As Kitten gazed into Reggie’s eyes he couldn’t hold back anymore and leaned over Kitten directing his cock to sit on top of her lips. Kitten ran her tongue over the head of Reggie’s cock collecting the precome that was dripping out of Reggie’s cock on the tip of his tongue. As he swallowed what was on his tongue, he let out a loud moan and swallowed Reggie’s cock to the root, nose nestled in his balls and started to hollow his cheeks and suck his cock. Reg let out a long moan he slapped a palm on the table next to Kitten’s head while the other reached down to start twisting and pulling at one of her nipples through her bralette causing the lace to rub against the sensitive nub. Kitten let out a little sequel around Reggie’s cock as she started to bob her head up and down his cock. 

When Ron started to push in a third finger Kitten pulled of Reggie’s cock. “I’m ready for your cock please fuck me Ron. Shove your fat cock in my tight hole.” Kitten cried out.   
Ron removed his fingers from Kitten’s hole and spat into his hand. He rubbed his pit covered hand all over his cock to started to line up his cock to Kitten’s hole. Kitten reached out and gripped onto Reggie’s thigh as she awaited Ron’s cock. “Alright doll, here we go.” Ron slowly pushed into Kittens pink puckered hole. She dug her teeth into her bottom lip and felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes from the slight burn of not being opened enough. Ron eventually shoved the rest of his cock into Kitten and immediately started thrusting into her at a moderate pace. 

The lack of time to get used to Ron’s size caused Kitten more pain which caused her tears to flow down the side of her head leaving a sticky trail of tears, sweat and mascara. Kitten was ripped out of her cock-crazed mindset when Reggie wrapped his hands around her throat and growled into her ear. “You know when I looked down to see if you was alright I didn’t expect you to be ruining your nice little underwear by getting all wet from the pain by brother brings you, huh? What have you got to say Kitten?”   
When Kitten went to try to explain herself to Reggie his cock was shoved straight into her mouth causing her mouth to flood with saliva and precome which dribbled down the corners of her mouth. Kitten’s eyes rolled to the back of her head with pleasure. Kitten had no idea how to handle all the pleasure that she was receiving at once and caused her head to go into overdrive leading her to come into her panties. Both men stared and the come as it ran out of the underwear and dribbled down Kitten’s stomach. They were both caught in a trance by the young woman laying there in front on them. 

Kitten tapped on Reggie’s thighs causing him to pull away. After Kitten caught her breathe, she grabbed onto his hand and looked up at Reggie with glassy eyes and told him in a completely wrecked voice, “I want you inside me as well.” 

Reggie looked up at Ron with slight confusion written across his face then looked back at Kitten when all Ron did was shrug. “What like you want us to take turns? Cause we can do that can’t we Ron.”

Ron nodded as he continued to thrust into Kitten. “Yeah, yeah we can definitely do that.”

Kitten shook her head and gazed up at Reggie while still fiddling with Reggie’s fingers. “No, I want you both in me at the same time silly.” 

Ron and Reggie gaped at each other; mouths wide open. “Holy fuck yeah alright we can do that.” Reggie walked over to where Ron stood next to him looking a little lost. 

Kitten let out a soft giggle and leaned up tug on Reggie’s hand. “Come and lay down here silly so that I can lay on top of you.” Reggie was pulled onto the table and laid on top of the blanket. Soon after his back hit the tabletop Kitten climb into his lap and sat his ass over Reggie’s cock grinding over it a bit to get a reaction out of Reg. 

Ron pushed Kitten forward so their chests were touching as he slid back into Kitten again. Kitten let out small little moans and looked up at Reg. Ron poked his head around and gave Reg a slight nod letting him know what he was about to do. Reggie reached out and cupped Kitten’s face he pulled him close and started to gently kiss him to distract him as Ron pushed in a finger into Kitten’s hole besides his cock. Kitten scrunched her face up in pain as she pulled away from the kiss to let out a noise of distress. “It’s alright sweetheart just let Ron do this and I promise you it’ll feel so good when I’m in you as well. I promise.” Reggie brought their foreheads together and kissed Kitten’s nose softly causing her to let out a soft agreement. 

Ron slowly added in a second finger as well and slowly moved them in and out while opening them out to stretch Kitten’s hole a little more. Every time Kitten would hiss or whimper in pain Reggie would gently kiss him and rub her nipples through the lace. After a while Kitten felt open enough to still have the slight burn to encourage Reggie to enter him as well. “I’m ready for you Reg please.” She softly bumped his head and whined deliciously right next to his ear.

Reggie gave Ron a slight nod as he lined his cock against Kitten’s already occupied hole and started to push in making sure to watch out for Kitten’s face. Once Reggie was fully inside Kitten right next to Ron, Reg noticed Kitten was completely gone. Her eyes glazed over and completely unfocused, she had a tiny bit of drool dripping out of the corner of her lips as her mouth hung open in an ‘o’ shape. Reggie nodded to Ron to give the all clear on Kitten so they could start fucking into her earnestly. As Ron pulled out Reggie thrusted up and the twins had a pattern going as they pounded into the Irish princess in their laps. The Twins grunts and groans filled up the empty pub and possible escaped to the outside of the pubs walls as well. Kitten was now producing tiny little sequels every time one of the men thrusted dead onto her sweet spot. 

Ron grabbed a handful of Kitten’s curls and dragged her into a siting position. He grabbed her cheeks with one hand with squashed her lips together and snarled into her ear. “How is it that two old men like us have been doing all the work while a young little eager slut like you hasn’t contributed anything? I think we deserve a little bit of a break don’t ‘cha think Reg?” 

Reg nodded up at the two of them with a smirk on his face as he placed his arms behind his head. “C’mon sweetheart we can’t be doing all the work now can we.” 

Kitten let out a small whimper and shook her head as much as she could while in Ron’s hold. “That’s what I like to hear yeah, so get to it.” Ron told her while slapping her ass to emphasis his point. 

Kitten placed her hands either side of Reggie’s lower stomach as she started to lift herself onto her knees and drop down repeatedly. Both men were moaning and groaning each time Kitten slammed down onto cock causing her hole to tighten up. After a while Kitten’s thighs started to burn and she lost a steady rhythm due to being tired from already coming before. Eventually Ron got too frustrated and forced her down onto Reggie’s chest as he and his twin started to fuck into her with only one thought on their minds. Coming. Due to the force the twins thrust Kittens small cock kept rubbing up against Reggie’s lower stomach. Being already sensitive Kitten started to feel her orgasm fast approaching again. Her face screwed up and just as she was about to be tipped over the edge Reggie grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up to his eye line. “I swear to god Kitten if you fucking come before Ron or you will have hell to pay. You’ve already come before if I remember correctly. That’s right innit?” 

Kitten let out a moan in agreement to Reggie. “Yeah that’s what I fucking thought you greedy little whore. So now you can be a polite little whore and wait for Ron and me to come do I make myself clear.”

Kitten nodded her head in agreement and felt the hand around her throat tighten as she did so. “I want fucking words sweetheart. Tell me you fucking understand.”   
Kitten let out a small cry and started to scratch at the hand wrapped around her throat while bouncing to meet the thrusts of the two men pounding into her. “Yes, Reggie and Ron I understand that I have to wait for you to come before I can. Please fill my open slutty hole with your come. I want it to be dripping down my thighs for the next several days. Oh my god it feels so good to have you both pounding into me at the same time.” 

Ron gripped Kitten’s hips as his pace started to falter and he eventually thrusted into her one last time. Reggie was not short to follow as he moaned deeply into Kitten’s ear while he thrusted into her for the last couple of times. “Alright you little cock slut you can come for us now. If you don’t come now, then you won’t come at all. So, come with me you filthy little thing.” That was all it took for Kitten to come so hard she blacked out on Reggie’s chest for a while. 

When Kitten woke up, she was sat in Reggie’s lap with a blanket around her and a bottle of water being nudged at her lips. “Drink this for me sweetheart.” Kitten took small sips and until she eventually didn’t want to drink anymore water. 

When Kitten looked up, she noticed all of the men who she saw when she walked into the pub for the first time were, she started to blush noticing the only thing covering her   
decency was a blanket. Reg could sense her embarrassment he wrapped the blanket tighter around her and spoke to her in a hushed voice. “We’ll leave soon and go back to the house I just wanted to talk to the boys really quickly.” 

Kitten nodded and snuggled closer into Reg trying to block out the loud bellowing voices of the men who worked for the twins as she felt her eyelids grow heavy leading her to a peaceful sleep that should occupy her until the three of the go home. 

The search for her mother could wait another couple of hours. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that you all had to read that. If you have made it this far congratulations and again I am so terribly sorry for this garbage.


End file.
